PGSM R Prelude
by Raya Light
Summary: A PGSM Story. Complete. Rated PG13 to be safe. Happily married, Usagi's peaceful life is disrupted by a recurring nightmare. Who is crying, and why is it so imperitive that she help?
1. Chapter 1 Crescent Moon

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The author is soley responsible for all unnatural movements of the Moon in this story. _

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it! I do not hold chapters ransom for reviews, but I sure appreciate compliments, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections. So if you feel like it, please press that little review button, and let me know what you think. - Raya_

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_Crescent Moon_

Peace reigned throughout the dark apartment as a cool breeze played lazily with the curtains. In the bedroom, it blew the bits of cheerful yellow cloth back far enough for the light of the thin new moon to peek in.

Suddenly, another light began to shine. This one, as golden as the light of the moon shining through the curtains, came from the forehead of the woman sleeping peacefully next to her husband.

'_Mama..._' The woman stirred as a strange voice whispered through her dreams. '_Ma... ma..._'

In her dreams, the woman frowned as she looked around the shadowy hallway. Her shoes tapped loudly on the crystalline floor as she took a step forward. Absently, her right hand gathered her long white skirt and held it out of her way as she searched for the softly crying child.

'_Ma-_ma' the little one sobbed, sounding a little impatient. The woman began to walk faster, dark pigtails swaying at her side, as the child began to wail. She was filled with a sense of urgency. She had to find the child quickly before...

Usagi sat straight up in her bed, eyes wide but blank as the sound of the child's distant scream echoed through her mind. On her forehead, the crescent moon blazed, and then winked out. Blinking rapidly, she began to look all around the room.

"Mamoru," she said urgently as she climbed out of bed. "Mamoru!"

Her husband woke abruptly as her movement and urgent tone registered. Quickly, he sat up and looked for the enemy. Seeing no one but Usagi, he relaxed and blinked at her patiently.

"Did you hear?" she asked as she moved quickly to the window. "Where is she?"

"Who?" he asked with a frown. He winced and turned his face away as she moved the curtain and allowed the city lights to fill the room.

"The little girl," Usagi answered with a look. "The one who was crying."

"I didn't hear anything," she heard him say as she looked down into the peaceful street far below. She turned away with a puzzled expression and watched him lay back down. "You must have been dreaming," he said as he pulled the sheet back up over his shoulders.

"But..." she replied softly. With one last, puzzled look around the room, she slowly walked back to the bed and climbed in. '_I swear I heard her,_' she thought to herself as she stared up at the ceiling. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy, and she fell asleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2 Waxing Moon

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it!_

_Two reviews! Yeah! And one from a first time (for me) reviewer, too. A double blessing. (smile) Greetings to aserene and to Serenathy. Haha, sorry. I seem to have this habit of starting off with small chapters and finishing with big ones. I guess it's just easier to break down the buildup. This one is a _little_ longer, but as usual the really "long" ones are chapters 5 and 6. 3 and 4 are at least medium sized, though, so this is the last of the short ones. Enjoy, minna! - Raya_

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_Waxing Moon_

"Luna," Usagi called as she staggered into the apartment. "Luna, are you here?"

"Yes. Hi, Usagi-chan!" Luna called as she waltzed into the foyer wearing her human guise and carrying a glass of milk. Her eyes widened as she saw all of the plastic bags Usagi was trying to manage. Quickly, she put the glass on a nearby table and ran to help her mistress. "What on earth is all of this? Did you buy out the store?"

Usagi laughed as she kicked the door closed behind her. "No, it's just a few groceries." She and Luna studied the bags piled on the floor. Suddenly, her stomach growled which caused them both to jump. Luna burst out laughing and picked up two bags as Usagi rubbed a hand on her stomach and smiled sheepishly.

"You shouldn't go grocery shopping hungry," Luna told her as they moved the bags to the kitchen and began to put things away. She eyed a giant box of strawberry Pocky. "You end up buying too much of everything and a bunch of junk food besides." She turned and grinned at her mistress. "Of course, you always buy too much junk food anyway..."

"Luna!" Usagi protested with a playful hurt expression on her face. Her purple haired friend just laughed, and put the Pocky away.

Usagi sighed as the last of the groceries were put away. With a tired expression, she wandered into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Usagi-chan?" Luna called looking and sounding a little surprised.

The dark haired woman smiled reassuringly at her, and then yawned and rubbed her tired brown eyes. "It's okay, Luna," she told the girl. "I just haven't been sleeping too well recently." Luna transformed into her plushy cat form and jumped into her mistress' lap with a curious look. "I keep having these strange dreams," Usagi continued as she slumped back into the couch and let her head lean across the top of the cushion.

"Dreams?" Luna asked when Usagi didn't say any more. She waited, and then frowned suspiciously when Usagi didn't answer. She gathered herself, and then leapt up to the back of the couch. With a sigh, she hung her head and shook it. As expected, Usagi was asleep.

Luna transformed back into her human form, and made her princess more comfortable on the couch. Then, she transformed back into her cat form one last time, curled up on Usagi's stomach, and joined her in slumber.

* * *

Usagi turned her head and tried to peer through the dark hallways, frowning as she saw strange, formless lumps randomly scattered on the floor. The little girl was crying again. As with every dream over the past week, it was a little louder than the time before. Instinctively lifting her long skirts, she hurried through the halls and rooms of the strange, yet familiar building, dodging around the lumps.

'_Mama... Mama... Mama..._' the little girl sobbed from somewhere in the dark. That was the only thing the child ever said, and Usagi anxiously wondered what had happened to cause the pain and fear that she heard.

'_Mama... Ma... ma... _Mama' The child's terror filled scream made Usagi jerk awake. Quickly she sat up, spilling Luna onto the floor. The plush cat squawked in groggy surprise as she somehow managed to spin and land on her feet.

"Where are you!" Usagi called as she looked around the room. She strained her ears, trying to hear the little girl. The only thing she heard was Luna grumbling on the floor. "Did you hear her, Luna?" she asked as she turned her brown eyes down to the plush cat. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Luna asked in confusion. She, too, looked around the room, and then back up at Usagi.

"The... the little girl..." Usagi said. Her voice faded as she slumped back into the couch. "It must have been another dream," she added softly. "Ah! Is that the time?" she exclaimed as the clock caught her eye. "Mamoru will be home soon! I'd better get to work on dinner."

Low on the horizon, the waxing moon shone softly in the evening sky.


	3. Chapter 3 Full Moon

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it!_

_Once again, two reviews. Hurray! Greetings to aserene and Serenathy. (smile) I'm glad you're liking it so far. How long have Usagi and Mamoru been married? I think I will leave that up to the next chapter for an answer. In the meantime, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We have a couple of cameos today! (grin) (Kali, if you're reading this, this is the main chapter I am not sure of...) I shifted about half of the next chapter to this one, so this one is a bit longer and the next one is a bit shorter. Enjoy, minna! - Raya _

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_Full Moon_

Luna looked at her mistress with a worried expression as Usagi carried her through the streets of Tokyo. High in the sky, the full moon shone with a soft white light. Usagi struggled with a yawn, but it finally slipped out on her as she came to a stop in front of a florist shop. She hunched her shoulders to her ears and then down again in lieu of a full stretch, and then pasted a bright smile on her face and opened the door.

Little bells jingled cheerfully as she walked in, and her smile became real as the scent of fresh flowers wafted towards her. Her eyes widened when she saw the number of people in the store.

"Welcome!" she heard Makoto call from somewhere in the back. "I'll be right with you!" She smiled as she walked to the counter and put her purse and Luna behind it. With a nod of her head, she turned to a beautiful young woman who was standing beside a display of white roses.

"Can I help you?" Usagi asked. The young woman turned, her light, aqua colored sundress swirling around her legs and her dark brown wavy hair swaying around her shoulders. Usagi gasped as she saw that the sundress matched her eyes perfectly. The older Eurasian woman smiled at her and nodded gracefully. "Such beautiful flowers you have in here. I was wondering if you have any aqua or blue roses?"

"Ummm..." Usagi thought through all of the inventory she had seen in previous visits. "I believe we do sometimes... I'll have to ask Mako-chan or the manager," she said with an embarrassed look.

"I believe we have a few in the back," she heard Makoto say from behind her. With a smile, Usagi spun to look at her friend. "They are a special order item, though, so they are probably reserved for someone."

"Oh," the woman breathed with a sigh of disappointment. She looked at Usagi and smiled. "Then, I guess I'll just take a bouquet of white roses," she said. As Usagi started to respond, the bells above the door jingled again.

"Oy, Michiru! You still in here?" an impatient voice called. The three women turned to look at the tall, thin, young man that walked in. His short, wheat blond hair was as startling to Usagi and Makoto as the woman's aqua colored eyes. He looked around, apparently searching for someone.

"Over here, Haruka," the woman called with a smile. "I'm almost done."

The man walked gracefully and quickly over to them. Usagi blinked in surprise as she realized that it wasn't a man, but a woman. Her slim figure, clad in brown pants and a golden shirt, and low voice had been deceptive.

"Hurry up," Haruka said a little impatiently as she looked at an expensive looking watch on her wrist. "Your rehearsal starts in less than an hour, and it will take us about that long to get there."

"I'll get your bouquet right away," Makoto said as she turned quickly to the spray of flowers. "Would you like one dozen?"

"Two, please," Michiru answered, "in a crystal vase if you have one."

"Can you deliver them?" Haruka asked as she looked at her watch again with a frown. Michiru gave her a puzzled look.

"Of course," Usagi said. Makoto looked at her in surprise. "Where should we bring them to?"

"Sunshine Recital Hall?" Michiru asked with a smile as she turned back and opened her purse.

"Ummm..." Makoto said as she looked between Usagi and Michiru.

"Say about 6:00?" Michiru asked as she held out enough money to cover three dozen roses.

"Sure," Usagi replied as she accepted the money and gave it to Makoto. "Good luck with your rehearsal!" Michiru smiled and nodded as she allowed Haruka to usher her quickly out the door.

"Usagi, we don't deliver," Makoto told her friend as she stared at the money in her hand.

"Eh? You don't?" her friend cried in genuine surprise. "Oh. Oh no." As she started to move towards the door, Makoto caught her arm. "Mako-chan?"

Makoto began to chuckle as she shook her head. "It's too late now, Usagi. I guess we'll have to take them over ourselves later."

"Really?" her friend asked. "It's all right?" Makoto nodded with a soft sound of agreement, and Usagi relaxed. "Sorry, Mako-chan. I'll remember from now on." As Makoto nodded again with a smile, they heard several people calling for assistance. Quickly, they split up and began to serve their remaining customers.

Several hours later, they sat with Luna in the back room. "Thanks, Usagi," Makoto said as she pushed herself up from the table. "You were a big help. Would you like something to drink?"

Usagi nodded as she stretched. "Yes, thanks. Tea, if you have it. Or melon soda. Where is your manager?"

"She had to run out to take care of a family emergency," her tall friend replied as she walked over to a small stove and turned on water for tea. "The store wasn't all that busy when she left, but they really piled in just before you showed up." She stopped and blinked. "Why _are_ you here?" she asked in a suddenly curious voice. She turned to look at Usagi, and then started in surprise when she saw her friend had collapsed onto the table. "Usagi!" she exclaimed as she rushed to her friend's side.

"She's all right," Luna reassured her. "She's just tired. She hasn't been sleeping well, and you guys have been working really hard for several hours." Makoto looked at Luna uncertainly, and then gently brushed Usagi's bangs to the side. A gentle smile grew on her face as she saw how peaceful her best friend looked, even in her uncomfortable position.

As she stood back up, she spotted a note pinned to the board beside the table. Curiously, she looked at it, recognizing her manager's handwriting. Her eyes widened as she realized that she would shortly have two deliveries to make to the Sunshine Recital Hall.

* * *

'_Mama..._' the invisible little girl sobbed. '_Ma... ma..._' 

Usagi raced through the building looking desperately for the little girl. Not caring about noise or appearance, she threw doors open and raced around the rooms. Her expression was extremely concerned as she felt the clock ticking. She had to find the girl, and fast.

* * *

Makoto turned away from the bouquet she was creating, and ran quickly to the stove to pull the steaming kettle off before its whistle could wake Usagi. With quick but unhurried movements, she rinsed out the hot water dispenser and filled it. As she turned to put it on the table next to the tea leaves, she started. 

"Luna!" she called softly in shock, her wide eyes staring at the crescent moon burning brightly on her friend's face. The purple plush cat just stared in shock as light from the sigil began to fill the room.

* * *

'_Mama..._' the little girl wailed from somewhere close by. 

"Where are you?" Usagi heard herself call in response. She looked out of a window, and gasped in shock as she raised her hands to her mouth and backed away. She spun in fear as she felt a blast of energy from close by.

'_Ma... ma... Ma-_ma!'

* * *

"Small...!" Usagi cried as she jerked awake and threw out a hand. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she knocked something over, and instinctively she dove out of her chair to catch it. With a sigh, she sank to the floor holding the rescued tea cup. 

"Usagi!" Makoto cried as she raced around the table.

"It's okay," her friend said reassuringly as she looked up. "I caught it."

Makoto wordlessly brushed the subject of the cup aside as she knelt by Usagi, placed a hand on her shoulder, and looked searchingly into her face. "Are you all right?" she asked anxiously.

Surprised and a little embarrassed, Usagi nodded and climbed back into her chair. She rubbed her head as she looked surreptitiously around the room.

"Usagi," Makoto said as she slowly took the cup away from her friend. "What's going on?"

Usagi shrugged with a little laugh. "Oh, it's just this strange dream I keep having," she said as she watched her friend add tea leaves and hot water to the cups.

Makoto gave her a serious look as she moved one cup in front of Usagi and another in front of Luna. "What kind of dream? What is 'small'?"

"Eh? 'Small'? What's that?" Usagi asked with a puzzled look.

"It's what you cried out when you woke up," Makoto replied as she sat down, her eyes still glued to Usagi's face. "What does it mean?"

Usagi shook her head with a confused expression. "I don't know..." She stared into her tea a moment, and then looked up at Makoto who was waiting patiently. "I've been having this... nightmare," she said as she slowly took a sip of the tea. "There's a little girl. She's crying and crying and crying. She keeps calling for her mother. I look all through this building, but I can't find her or anyone else. But I have to," she said. "Something really bad is going to happen if I don't!"

Makoto nodded and looked down to her tea cup as she raised it to her lips for a sip. "Have you told Rei about this?" she asked as she looked over at her friend.

Usagi shook her head. "She's still in Kyoto," she replied. "And, it's just a dream."

"No," Luna said as she slowly walked across the table. "No, it can't be just a dream. Usagi-chan..."

"Call Rei tomorrow and tell her," Makoto said quickly, interrupting Luna. "Luna's right, if it is a recurring nightmare, it may be more important than you think." She gave Luna a significant look when Usagi wasn't looking.

"You think?" Usagi asked sounding a little relieved. She saw Makoto and Luna nod, and then smiled. "Okay, I'll call her tomorrow."

"For now, we'd better hurry," Makoto said as she looked at the clock and quickly stood up. "We have to close up shop and deliver these flowers."

A little more than an hour later, the two girls rushed, panting, into the Sunshine City Prince Hotel carrying two large, heavy bouquets. Somehow, the flower arrangements had managed to survive the train, buses, and rapid jogging. It took them another 15 minutes to find the stage entrance to the recital hall, but there they met their biggest challenge.

"Excuse me," Makoto said breathlessly. "Delivery from Takeuchi Floral."

The security guard smiled politely. "Certainly, miss. Which room should I have them delivered to?" he asked as he reached out to take the blue and gold bouquet out of her hands.

She tightened her grip and moved it back a little. "I'm not sure," she replied hesitantly. "But I would like to deliver them in person, please."

The guard shook his head, and began to frown suspiciously. "Sorry, no one is allowed beyond this point without a permit," he told them politely as he reached for the bouquet again. "If you will tell me who they are for, I'll see that they are delivered."

"They are for Michiru-san," Usagi said as she watched Makoto draw back again with a glare. She turned her chocolate eyes to the security guard. "And, well, we have something else to give her as well…"

The three of them jumped in surprise when a low alto voice joined the conversation. "Really? And what would that be?" Haruka stood in the doorway, obviously coming out for some reason. She smiled at the girls, and nodded to the security guard.

"Ah! Ha... Haruka-san, wasn't it?" Usagi asked looking a little flustered. Haruka's grey eyes twinkled as she nodded.

Makoto shifted the bouquet she was carrying onto her hip and rummaged around in her pants pocket. With a satisfied sound, she drew out a white envelope. "Your friend overpaid for the bouquet," she said as she held the envelope out to the tall blond. "Here is the change."

Haruka quirked a light eyebrow, and then chuckled as she shook her head. "Keep it," she said as she waved a graceful hand in the air. "Call it a delivery fee."

"Oh, no," Makoto insisted politely as she tried to give her the envelope. "We were coming to deliver this bouquet anyway."

"Hmm. Is that my bouquet?" she asked flirtatiously.

Makoto flushed a little in surprise. "Um, it's for a Ten'oh-san," she said as she stared at Haruka. Suddenly, she started. "Wait. You can't be…"

"Haruka Ten'oh, at your service," the blond said with a smile and a bow.

"No way! THE Haruka Ten'oh? The three time Grand Prix champion? Two time winner of the Tour de France? The best driver in the world of anything with wheels?"

Haruka chuckled. "Well, there are some that would argue that, but not me. Yes, that Haruka Ten'oh."

"Wow…" Makoto sighed as she surrendered the bouquet of blue and gold roses to Haruka. "I don't believe it…"

"You follow foreign racing?" the blond asked curiously as she accepted the bouquet.

Usagi began to smile as she watched Makoto nod vigorously and wordlessly. "Mako-chan likes all kinds of sports," she said as she held the white rose bouquet out for Haruka to take. "Basketball is her favorite, but she's really been getting into racing lately."

Haruka chuckled again. "That's good. More girls should be interested in it," she said with a wink at each of them. "Do you happen to like instrumental music, too?"

"Instrumental music?" Usagi asked in surprise. "Well, my husband likes it…"

Haruka blinked in surprise. "You're married?" She shook her head. "Sorry, didn't mean to be rude. You just look a bit young for that." Usagi laughed as Makoto grinned. "Well…" They watched curiously as Haruka shifted the bouquets and tried to find a way to reach in to her pocket. Finally, Usagi took the white rose bouquet back. "Ah, thanks. Here you go," Haruka said with a smile as she held out four tickets to Usagi.

Usagi looked at them in surprise as she handed the bouquet back to the older woman. "What are these for?" she asked curiously.

"Michiru wanted me to give those to you. They're for her concert tomorrow night. Two for you, and two for your race loving friend over there," Haruka said as she winked at Makoto. "Hope you enjoy them. I'd better get back in there," she said as she turned around. The security guard rushed to open the door for her. "See ya later!"

The two girls watched, speechless, as the door closed behind the racer. Then, they turned wide eyes to the tickets in Usagi's hand.


	4. Chapter 4 Waning Moon

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it!_

_A big hello to aserene and Serenathy! I'm glad you two are reviewing. (smile) There aren't quite enough chapters yet to really know if a lot of people are liking the story enough to keep reading or if I'm getting a bunch of "Oh yeah, that one" hits. Serenathy, in answer to your questions, the last chapter was the first time that Usagi had ever met Michiru. She had not really heard of her (since she prefers idols and pop to classical music), but knowing Usagi she will soon be one of Michiru's biggest fans. As for the pace... I'll bite my tongue and let you see it unfold. Otherwise, I might spoil it for you. (wink) And I wouldn't want to do that._

_ I know I promised this chapter would be a longish one, but that was before I stole half of it and put it in the last chapter. So, please don't shoot me if it seems a little short. The title goes better with what I left here. And now, enough of me talking. Enjoy, minna! - Raya  
_

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_Waning Moon_

"So," Rei said, sounding bored as she watched Makoto walk around the store with a clipboard in her arm. "What was so secret that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" She reached out to play with a tiger lily. As she bent forward to smell it, she missed Makoto's frown as she marked an item off on her list.

"Has Usagi contacted you yet?" Makoto asked as she studied a selection of daisies, lilies, and salvia.

Rei sat up straight and gave her a curious look as the something in Makoto's serious tone demanded her complete attention. "No… Should she have?"

Makoto sighed a little irritably, and moved on to look at a selection of white and orange flowers. "I told her to call you last week," she grumbled as she made a few more notations on her clipboard. She turned and gave Rei a worried look. "She's been having dreams. Recurring dreams." Rei arched a brown eyebrow and waited patiently. "And… her crescent moon comes out when she does," Makoto finally managed to get out.

Rei took a sharp breath as her eyes widened. Makoto nodded as she turned back to the wedding bouquet she was creating. "I've seen it," she continued quietly. "And Luna says that it wasn't just the once. She's been paying attention now, and she says that it happens every time Usagi has this dream."

"How often?" Rei asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

"Luna says at least once every night, sometimes during the day, too." Makoto nodded absently to herself as she flipped the page on the clipboard and began to gather flowers for a different bouquet.

"What is the dream about? Do you know?" Rei's eyes were glued to Makoto, whose hands tightened on the flower stems she was holding.

"She told me… It's a nightmare. She hears a little girl crying for her mother, but she can't find her. She says… Something terrible is going to happen if she can't find the girl." Makoto gently put the gathered flowers on the counter, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her shears. "She told Luna that she's been having this dream for almost a month now," she added as she began to trim the ends off of the flowers and put them in a small container of water.

"A month!" Rei exclaimed angrily. "Why didn't she call me! Why didn't _you_ call me?"

"I just found out about it last week!" Makoto replied a little defensively. "Luna knew she was having dreams, but she swears she didn't realize how serious they were until I found out. That's when we both saw the crescent moon. I told Usagi to call you…" Makoto trailed off, and then gave Rei a pained look. "But I didn't tell her about the crescent moon. I don't think she really knows how important this is."

Rei calmed down a little, and then nodded her head. "You didn't want to worry her." The statement came out as a fact, not a question. Makoto nodded as she swept the trimmings into a waste basket, and began to put the flowers in the temporary water holders. "Who else knows?" Rei continued, fighting back a sigh.

"I don't think anyone else knows. Mamoru-san, maybe. At least, he knows she's having the dreams. I don't know if he's seen the crescent moon or not." Makoto replied as she worked. She looked up at her friend. "Do you think we should tell them?"

Slowly, Rei nodded. "But not yet," she added as Makoto looked back down at her work. "I want to talk to Usagi first, and maybe do a fire reading." Her tall friend made a sound of agreement.

* * *

In human form, Luna watched anxiously as Usagi stirred restlessly on the couch. The light from her sigil was pulsing throughout the room as she went through her longest dream yet.

* * *

'_Mama…_' 

"Where are you?" Usagi called anxiously. "Please, where are you?" She gasped as she tripped over something. As she crashed to her hands and knees, she gave a soft sound of pain. She turned to look at what had made her fall and her eyes grew wide. Quickly, she scrambled back to the woman who had appeared in her path.

"Hello? Wake up! Please wake up," Usagi called as she shook the woman's shoulder. She managed to turn her over, and gasped again. Dressed in a long, turquoise gown, Michiru stared up at her with blank, aqua colored eyes. "Michiru-san? Michiru-san, wake up!"

'_Ma… ma…_' she heard the little girl sob from somewhere close by. She looked around, and moaned softly as she saw more people collapsed on the floor around her. Somehow, she knew that these were the lumps she had been dodging.

'_Mama…_'

"Come here!" she called as she gathered her skirts and stood back up. "Follow my voice! Come to me." Usagi began to run ahead once more. "This way!"

'_MAMA!_' the child screamed. Usagi screamed as well as the building shook around her from the force of the blast.

* * *

"Small Lady!" Usagi cried as she sat up on the couch, one hand reaching desperately in front of her. 

"Usagi!" Luna called as she grabbed her princess' hand.

"Lu… Luna?" Usagi asked uncertainly. They both jumped and turned as an urgent knock sounded on the door. Giving Usagi a concerned look, Luna released her hand and went to answer it.

As she opened the door, her eyes grew wide, and an expression of relief flooded her face. "Rei!" she exclaimed as she reached out to draw the miko into the apartment.

"Luna," Rei replied as she walked in quickly and looked around. "What's going on? I just heard Usagi scream."

"Rei-chan?" Usagi asked as she leaned weakly against the wall of the hallway. Her face lit up with pleasure as she saw it truly was her long absent friend. "Rei-chan!"

"Usagi!" Quickly, Rei and Luna moved to help her. "Usagi, what happened?" Rei demanded.

Usagi shook her head, dark pigtails swaying gently beside her face. "Nothing. I just got up too fast, that's all." Her two friends gave her matching looks of disbelief as they helped her back to the couch. "I'm all right now, really." Rei made a noncommittal sound as they sat down.

"Rei-chan! What are you doing in town? I thought you weren't planning to come home for at least another six months?" Usagi asked curiously as she sat up straighter and looked a little stronger.

An unreadable expression flashed across Rei's face, and was quickly replaced by an uncertain look. "My father asked me to come back for a little while," she replied. She watched as Usagi's and Luna's eyes widened.

"Really?" Usagi breathed softly. She looked at Rei a little cautiously. "Did... Did he..."

Rei shook her head with a small smile. "He asked. Well, he had his assistant ask," she said as her smile turned to a frown. Rei and her father were getting along better, but even after four years a rift between them still existed. She shrugged one shoulder and then turned back to Usagi.

"It's just for some political convention or other. Maybe a few photo shoots." She narrowed her eyes. "What was that dream? It sounded like a nightmare," she asked not bothering to sound nonchalant.

Usagi shifted a little uncomfortably on the couch. "It's just a dream…" Rei waited patiently, staring at her sternly, and finally Usagi began to talk.


	5. Chapter 5 Crystal Tokyo

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it!_

_Three reviews this time. Yeah! And amongst them, a first time (for me) reviewer! Welcome to Latina-Destiny! (smile) I thank you for trying to correct a mistake, but it was in fact not a mistake. As I say above, this story is based on the Live Action version, not the anime or the manga. In the Live Action, the girls look like normal (and pretty) Japanese girls, i.e., brown hair and brown eyes. Their hair only changes color when they are transformed, and their eyes never change color._

_Now, everyone is going to start questioning me about Haurka and Michiru. In my story arc, they are not pure Japanese. They are Eurasians. Michiru looks mostly Japanese, but her eyes are aqua blue. Haruka looks more like her European parent, pale blond hair and silver eyes. (wink) Actually, the eye color is significant, both here and in my story Lonely Harp... See if you can figure it out. (smile)_

_And greetings to aserene and Serenathy! All I will say is that the story title is quite accurate. And that Ree (my beta reader) didn't even whine, much less try to kill me over the ending. But you know, I am curious why she needed three hairs from my head... (grin)_

_A long chapter this time! For those of you who have been patiently waiting for the introduction of the official second main character, enjoy! - Raya_

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_Crystal Tokyo_

A young woman dressed in a long white gown walked slowly through the halls of a crystal and marble palace. Her long black hair was pulled away from her face into a partial bun near the crown of her head, and then cascaded down her back to her knees. She paused beside a window, closed her dark blue eyes, and took a deep breath of the flower scented air. With a smile, she opened her eyes and leaned her head against the side of the open window casement. The sunlight glinted off of the crescent moon sigil on her forehead and the single clear jewel in her crown as she savored the look and feel of her garden.

A smudge high in the sky caught her attention, and she stood up and stared at it curiously.

* * *

In another part of the castle, a little girl wearing a short, frilly, white dress ran crying through the hallways. Dark pigtails flapped wildly around her ears, dangling from two little buns on the side of her head as she tried to outrun the five older boys behind her. 

Snickering, the one in the lead called out softly to her. "Awww… C'mon, Princess… It's just a harmless little ol' snake," he teased as he held a little black garter snake out towards her. "It don't even _like_ rabbits!" Around him, the other boys choked on their laughter. They all knew that their punishment would be severe if they were caught, so they took great pains to keep their laughter in.

The little four year old princess turned to run down another hallway, and then gasped as she realized her mistake. This hallway was a dead end. Slowly, she came to a halt, and then turned to look at the boys. Her hands went to her face, and shakily tried to wipe away her tears.

"Little Crybaby," the lead boy teased. "What're you scared of? It's just a little baby. Just like you!" He pushed the snake closer to her.

She drew back with a squeal of fright, and bumped into a large stand. The boys watched with wide eyes as the vase of flowers wobbled, and then fell with a resounding crash. The princess squealed again, covered her ears, and continued to cry.

"Princess Usagi!" a woman called out in an impatient voice as she opened a nearby door and came into the hall. "What on earth are you doing?"

"It… It was an acci… accident," the little princess sobbed. "It… It wasn't my…my fault!"

The woman huffed angrily and began to pick up the flowers. "Not your fault? You know better than to go running in the halls! What a little hoyden you are. Why don't you try to be more like a lady? More like your mother, the Queen?"

Princess Usagi turned to glare at the boys who had been chasing her, but they were long gone. Her jaw clenched and her face scrunched up even more as she realized that she was going to take all of the blame once again.

"Honestly! Sometimes I wonder if you really are the Queen's daughter," the woman muttered as she turned to glare at the little girl angrily. "Do you know how priceless that vase was? No, of course not. You don't care."

The princess glared at the woman as new tears began to fall from her chocolate brown eyes and roll down her face. Suddenly, she spun and ran back the way she had come. "Get back here!" the woman hollered. "Come back, and clean up your mess, young lady!" The princess ignored her and continued to run.

She raced, panting and sobbing, through the halls. She rubbed her eyes angrily as more tears obscured her vision. She could barely see enough to dodge around the people in the more populated area of the palace.

Michiru's eyes widened in surprise when she saw Princess Usagi barrel out of a side hallway, dodge around several courtiers, and run down the hall. "Princess…" she started to call. Almost immediately, however, she was distracted by a silver cloud that seemed to rise up from the ground in front of her. She turned in surprise as she heard several loud thuds. The last thing she saw was the unmoving forms of the collapsed courtiers. And then, the gas made her loose consciousness as well.

Princess Usagi scrubbed at her eyes again, still sobbing, as it became harder and harder to see. All she wanted to do was get to the maze and her favorite hiding spot. No one but Mama and Papa ever found her there, and right now she didn't want to see anyone except maybe them. She was so blinded by her tears that she barely saw the people who collapsed around her, and so upset that none of them registered as more than obstacles to be avoided.

Finally, she raced into her father's library and headed for the glass doors that were the closest exit to the maze. She skidded to a halt and gasped in fear, however, as a tall, red haired man dressed in red appeared in front of her out of thin air.

Nephlite's ferociously angry scowl melted into a look of surprise as his little princess' feet went out from under her and she fell down hard on her tail. The look of fear on her face made him turn to look behind him as she scrambled backwards on her hands and feet. Seeing nothing, he turned around again and watched as she managed to spin up onto her feet and begin running away. An expression of amazement and triumph replaced the protective scowl as he faded away once more. '_She saw me!_'

* * *

Neo-Queen Serenity trembled in anguish as she watched the invaders attack the helpless people in the garden. Her senshi had transformed and were fighting fiercely, but the surprise attack had caught them off guard and the enemy had been able to get in several good blows before they could react. She gasped as she saw her old friend Naru fall, and unthinkingly she ran out the nearest door to help her. 

As she ran onto the veranda, she saw a tall, thin, beautiful man with glowing, shoulder length, white hair standing over Naru. She gasped and froze when his silver eyes met her midnight blue. She could almost feel the cold hatred she saw in his face.

"So, the lovely Queen has decided to come out after all," he said silkily. "And here I heard that you never leave your Palace."

"Who… Who are you?" she asked, trying hard not to let her voice tremble. Somehow, she managed it.

A cold smile lit up the man's face as a silver cloud blanketed the garden. "I am the Savior of Mankind, Prince Demand of Nemesis."

"Nemesis!" the queen gasped as the cloud suddenly billowed up and surrounded her. "But… But why…?"

"We will return to our true homeland," she heard the man say through the fog that now surrounded her. "We will return and cleanse it of your evil. We will destroy you and rescue mankind from your blasphemous reign." He laughed coldly as the silver cloud dispersed. The laugh ended abruptly when he saw that the queen was still standing, awake and unharmed. "What!"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked around and saw that almost everyone in the garden had collapsed unconscious. Only a woman with long, glowing green hair and Prince Demand were still standing. "Everyone…" she whispered faintly.

Prince Demand shook himself abruptly. "Surrender, Queen Serenity," he said coldly. "You are defeated." The green haired woman watched with a smug expression as she glided up to stand beside him. Neo-Queen Serenity shook her head slowly.

"Surrender," he demanded again, and then lifted his hand and threw a power bolt at the side of the Crystal Palace. The wall above the king's library exploded, and through gaps in the dust and rubble, Neo-Queen Serenity saw her husband collapsed in front of a communications panel surrounded by his four ethereal guardians.

"Endymion…" she gasped shaking her head in denial. "Endymion!" Through one gap she saw Kunzite raise his dark head and give her a hard look. Zoicite was bent over his king, while Nephlite and Jeadite glared at a redheaded man who stood nearby.

"Surrender," Prince Demand said again. "Or I will aim for that child next."

Neo-Queen Serenity turned her eyes to see a little girl wearing a pink dress laying face down in the garden. Her face paled as she immediately assumed the worst. "No," she whispered as her eyes suddenly hardened. She turned them back to Prince Demand. "You will not," she said sternly. He paused as something in her expression caught his attention.

* * *

From a tall window, Princess Usagi watched with wide eyes as the white haired man raised his arm and pointed towards something in the garden. Her mother seemed to go rigid, and said something that she couldn't hear. They stared at each other for another moment, and then the man threw another burst of energy into the palace walls. The little princess screamed piercingly in fear as the hall around her shook. 

"Small _LaDY_!" she heard her mother scream. Looking out the window, she saw her mother dash into the garden, completely ignoring the man and the woman.

With an evil look, the woman threw a green knife at her unprotected back. Her expression became furious when it just bounced away harmlessly before it reached her. Princess Usagi's eyes grew wider and wider as she watched the two people attack her mother viciously with energy beams and knives. For a moment, the queen was surrounded by flashing lights, and then she faltered and collapsed.

"MAMA!" the little girl screamed in terror. On her forehead, a golden crescent moon appeared, and a wave of golden silver energy poured out of her. The palace shook.

* * *

In the garden, the two attackers looked around in shock as they struggled to keep their footing. A movement at one of the second floor windows caught Prince Demand's attention. When he finally managed to focus on it, he caught a glimpse of a little girl turning to run away. '_GET HER!_' he heard a voice snarl in his mind.

* * *

Desperately, Princess Usagi raced through the palace trying to think of somewhere, anywhere she could hide. "Puu..." she sobbed softly. But she remembered. It was the one thing she never, ever forgot: she must never bring other people to her best friend's place. If she did, something bad would happen. She might forget to eat. She might forget to take off her shoes when she came in. She might even forget once in a while that her mother was the best Mama in the whole wide world. But, she never, ever forgot the promise she had made 500 years before when she had first found her way to that little dark corner of the palace. And so, hearing footsteps behind her, she raced in the opposite direction. 

'_Here..._' she heard someone call softly. '_Come here..._' Terrified, she turned and raced down a different hallway. She ducked through a small door and into a crawl space. Behind her, her pursuer cursed and followed.

'_Come here..._' she heard the voice again. Something about it drew her, but even in her panic, her cautious mind made her hesitate. '_Follow my voice! Come to me. This way!_' it said again frantically. Reluctantly, the little princess exited the crawl space when it came to an end, and began to run to the next hiding place she could think of. She jumped up onto a black marble banister and slid her way back to the first floor. As she reached the bottom and leapt off expertly, she saw a different redheaded man reach the top of the stairs.

She was tempted to find the woman who was calling her. But, her mind remembered past tricks. One of Eiya's favorite ones had been very similar to this: tell her she could trust him, and as soon as she did, BAM, he'd surprise or scare her. Mika used to use her little brother, Kenta, to draw her out of hiding. She had never been able to resist his wails and cries for help. All of them had grown up and grown out of picking on her, but she still remembered. And so, she didn't quite trust this strange voice.

'_I will help you..._' the woman called. '_Please..._'

"Got you!" she heard a man growl as she turned another corner. With a squeal of fright, she dove between his legs and slid along the floor. In a well practiced move, she arched her back, used her hands to push herself up again, jerked her legs in, and somehow regained her feet without tripping over her dress. The specially designed shoes gripped the slick surface as she hit the floor running once more.

The thin, blue haired man behind her cursed in surprise as he tried to turn around quickly, slick boots slipping on the glass smooth marble. He made enough noise that the three people already following her had warning to avoid him.

"Come on, Saphir!" the redheaded man yelled. "Get her! Can't you even corner a little girl?"

"Shut up, Rubeus!" Saphir retorted. "I don't see you doing a much better job!"

'_Come to me. This way.._.' As the latest surge of adrenaline wore off, the exhausted princess finally gave in to the temptation and turned to follow the pleading voice. '_I will help you... Please... Hurry..._' it whispered. As she turned the corner to run back to her father's library once more, she saw a woman surrounded by a gold/white light. With shock, she recognized her mother. As she began to fade away, the princess felt a spurt of terror. With a breathless scream of denial, she found another burst of speed from somewhere and leapt towards her mother's open arms.

As they rounded the corner, the four members of the Black Moon clan skidded to a halt and flinched away from the bright light. Around their upraised arms, they saw their prey fade away into the light, which promptly disappeared.

* * *

Princess Usagi curled into a little ball of terror and misery as she found herself floating in a world of blackness. Her mother was nowhere in sight, and she was convinced that she had been tricked once again. She shivered and sobbed as she waited for the next terrible thing to happen. 

'_Come to me..._' she heard the voice say again. She quickly placed her little hands over her ears, closed her eyes, and scrunched up her face. "No!" she yelled. The crescent moon sigil on her forehead glittered softly in the darkness.

'_Come to me. This way!_'

"No!" Suddenly, a bright light burned its way through her tightly closed eyelids. Cautiously, she opened her eyes. In front of her, a little, elaborate key floated encased in a garnet colored ball of light. Her eyes widened as she recognized the shape and style. "Puu!" she exclaimed as she straightened up and looked around. Her face fell as she realized her friend was not around.

As she turned back to look at the key, she gasped and lunged. It was drifting away from her! Desperately, she tried to run after it, but there was no surface to stand on. She finally ended up swimming through the space until she caught it.

With a sob of relief, she brought the key in to her chest and curled around it. The garnet colored ball of light winked out, but as she held the solid, heavy little key she didn't care. "Abracadabra," she whispered desperately.

'_Please... Where are you?_' the strange voice called again desperately, sounding louder. The princess blinked as another light some distance away caught her eye. This one was the same color as the one that had brought her to this strange world. '_Follow my voice! Come to me. This way!_'

The princess looked down in surprise as she felt the key tug against her hands. Slowly, she held them out in front of her, and it began to pull her towards that distant light and the strange voice. And slowly, a faint, cherry pink trail of light began to appear in front of her.

* * *

_A/N: For those only familiar with the North American dub:  
_

_Rubeus - Rubeus_

_Esmeraude - Emerald_

_Saphir - Sapphire_

_Demand - Diamond_


	6. Chapter 6 New Moon

_Disclaimer: As usual, I disavow any rights to the characters from Pretty Guardian SailorMoon. They all belong to Takeuchi Naoko and Bandai._

_The following story is based on the Live Action version of SailorMoon (PGSM). I hope you enjoy it!_

_Three reviews! Yeah! And once again, a first time (for me) reviewer. Greetings, sjp1! Yes, of course Endymion is king in his own right... puzzled look Who would ever say otherwise? And, yes, the Generals support the marriage as shown in the Final Act and Special Act of the Live Action Series. (smile) I didn't change that. Greetings to aserene and Serenathy! This one is for you, ladies, as you have reviewed since the first "chapter". (smile) I'm sorry, Serenathy, I didn't even think to make the Shitennou anything other than spirits. But it brings to mind a neat story idea... Haha, don't look for it too soon, though. I'm in the middle of writing another two stories right now, with several other ideas brewing. It will be a while, perhaps a long while. _

_And so we end... I hope you all have enjoyed it! Peace to all! - Raya  
_

**Pretty Guardian SailorMoon R - Prelude**

_New Moon_

"She has escaped back in time," a voice full of echoes said. Prince Demand and his followers stood respectfully in front of the cowled figure. In front of the figure, a smoky crystal ball floated. A gnarled, withered hand slowly extended from the robe and caressed it. "Back almost a thousand years," the figure continued.

"Impossible," Petz breathed in shock. "How can anyone go back that far?"

"Especially a little girl," Berthier whispered softly with wide eyes as she nodded in agreement.

"How can anyone go back at all!" Calaveras asked a little more loudly. Her sisters shifted nervously as Wiseman turned his invisible face towards them. He did not like to be interrupted, and his punishments were justifiably infamous.

But, he seemed to have been expecting that question because instead of banishing Calaveras to a painful training exercise, he answered her question. "She has the Imperium Silver Crystal," he said. He waited until they had all finished gasping and exclaiming in shock. "She used it to open a portal in time to escape." Rubeus, Esmeraude, and Saphir all looked guilty and uneasy as they shifted nervously. Prince Demand just waited with a calm, cold expression for Wiseman to continue.

"It is not clear why she chose to go back a thousand years, but we must have that crystal. My prince, I recommend you send someone after her," Wiseman said as his cowl turned back to face the white haired leader.

Prince Demand nodded slowly, but gave his adviser with a cold, questioning look. "And how do we do that? Does the Black Crystal have the same ability to send us back in time?"

"Of course," Wiseman replied calmly. "It will take quite a bit of energy, though. If it weren't for the fact that she has the Silver Crystal, I wouldn't even suggest it."

A cold smile began to grow on the prince's face. "Energy we have, now." He turned to Esmeraude. "Go gather some of those sheep out of the palace," he ordered. A wicked smile sprang onto her face, and her eyes lit up as she bowed gracefully and faded out. The prince then turned to the four Ayakashi sisters. "When she returns, you will go," he told them. As they stiffened in surprise, he continued. "And you will not return without her. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they responded together as they bowed. "Leave it to us, my prince," Petz said confidently as they rose up again. "We will get that little brat and the crystal."

* * *

Usagi snuggled into Mamoru sleepily as he guided his motorcycle through the semi-deserted streets of Tokyo. She shivered a little as the cool spring wind whistled past her bare legs, but the smile on her face never faltered.

Mamoru smiled as he heard and felt her begin to hum softly. He knew what song it was. Although she loved all of Minako's songs, the one her friend had done for her final curtain call was his wife's absolute favorite. Any time she heard "C'est la vie...", a smile would light up her face, and she would end up humming or singing it for the remainder of the day.

Suddenly not wanting the night to end, Mamoru changed directions slightly and began to head out to the closest beach.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Tokyo shortly," a stewardess announced in heavily accented English. Ami looked up startled, and then looked out of her window to the ground far below. "Please return you seat backs and tray tables to their upright and locked positions. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines. We hope you enjoy your stay in Tokyo or wherever else your travels may take you," the stewardess continued as Ami closed the folder she had been studying and put it back in her briefcase.

As she studied the fast approaching lights and listened to the stewardess repeat her spiel in Japanese, she smiled. She couldn't wait to surprise Usagi. Her eyes lit up and she leaned closer to the window as Tokyo Tower came into view.

* * *

Frowning, Esmeraude reappeared in the palace of Nemesis with four unconscious victims. Saphir and Prince Demand also began to frown as they noted the common fabric and styles of the victim's clothes.

Prince Demand turned his cold silver eyes to Esmeraude. "I thought I said to raid the palace," he said silkily from the throne where he sat with a goblet of dark red wine.

Esmeraude bowed, quickly hiding the flicker of fear in her dark green eyes. "Yes, my prince. But, there was an unexpected... problem," she replied softly.

"Problem?" he asked as he lifted a white eyebrow. He swirled the wine around the glass, and then took a sip before continuing. "And what problem were you unable to work around with all of your extensive training?"

Esmeraude flinched a little at the biting tone in his voice, but made herself answer. "The palace and its grounds have been surrounded with some sort of shield," she informed her leader as she rose up out of her bow. As he looked at her with narrowed eyes, she swallowed and continued. "It has been covered in unbreakable crystal."

Prince Demand turned to look at Wiseman, who was running his withered hand over his crystal ball once more. Finally, he stopped and hid his arm once more. "Esmeraude is correct," he informed the prince, who began to glare. "Someone must have escaped the gas and enabled the palace defenses after you left."

"And the queen?" the prince asked as his fingers clutched his goblet more tightly and his face smoothed out once more. Rubeus and Esmeraude shifted uneasily at this sign of his rising temper. Saphir just watched with a blank face.

"Her body has apparently been moved back inside," Wiseman informed him. "She is no longer lying in the garden."

"That's three," the prince said softly as he watched his wine swirl once more. After a pause, his frozen silver eyes went back to Wiseman. "Three people who were immune to your invincible gas."

"Apparently, the queen and the princess were protected by the Silver Crystal," Wiseman said calmly, apparently unconcerned with his leader's anger. "Whoever else escaped must have been inside an air tight chamber somewhere in the palace. It had to be sheer, dumb luck. They weren't expecting anything, or they would have been more prepared."

The prince considered his adviser's argument for a moment, and then put his glass softly on the arm of his throne. "A reasonable argument," he finally replied. Esmeraude and Rubeus sighed inconspicuously in relief and Saphir relaxed as they realized that his anger was receding for now.

"Saphir!" the prince called suddenly. The thin, blue haired man immediately stepped forward and bowed. "Analyze that crystal shield. Find its weakness. There is something inside that palace that I want," the white haired man ordered.

"As you wish," Saphir replied as he rose and then turned to leave the room.

"Rubeus."

"Yes, my prince," Rubeus responded with a bow.

"Are the sisters ready to depart?" Prince Demand asked as he picked his wine up again and took another sip.

"I will bring them, my prince," his redheaded follower replied as he deepened the bow, and then rose to leave.

"Esmeraude."

"Yes, Prince Demand?" the green haired woman asked as she bowed once more.

"Put your spoils into the energy chambers and prepare them for the energy drain," he ordered.

"Yes, Prince Demand," she replied as she rose. She turned, waved a pink and red feather fan that appeared in her hand, and levitated the bodies to the energy draining pods that were attached in a circle around a hole in the middle of the audience chamber.

* * *

Mamoru parked his motorcycle next to the sea wall and reached up to remove his helmet. His eyes widened in surprise when he realized that Usagi had dozed off. Now that the bike was not moving, she relaxed and sagged more heavily against him.

"Usa..." he said as he turned to wake her up. His eyes widened once more as he gasped in shock. The princess' crescent moon sigil sparkled softly on her forehead. "Usagi," he said again a little more loudly.

The sigil vanished as she jumped and woke up. "Mamoru?" she asked sleepily as she reached up to rub her eyes. "Are we home?" she asked with yawn as she stretched.

"Idiot," he said a little sharply as his fear finally left him. Subconsciously, he decided she had been instinctively using her power to balance on the bike while she slept.

"What do you mean idiot?" she asked a little testily as she sat up a little straighter and glared at him. The sound of crashing waves distracted her almost immediately. "Ah, the beach?"

Mamoru sagged and shook his head as the delight in her voice soothed away his remaining irritation and worry. He watched with a smile as she removed her helmet and struggled to slip off the motorcycle decorously. He reached out and grabbed a flailing arm as she hopped on one high heeled foot trying to regain her balance and bring the other foot down.

She grinned sheepishly at him. "Thanks," she said softly as she brushed her windblown pigtails out of her face.

For a moment, he studied her and smiled with a deep sense of contentment. His wife looked beautiful, as usual, even with the ocean breeze blowing her long hair around her face. Her white demi-jacket, red halter top, and black leather miniskirt showed off her figure. The red spiked heels were lower than she would have liked, but as he released her hand and stood up he blessed whatever entity had finally convinced her that inch and a half heels were the best for someone as clumsy as her and that five inch heels would mean her death.

As he moved to walk beside her, he saw her shiver a little in the cool breeze. Quickly, he shrugged out of his black leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She smiled happily up at him as she snuggled deeper into it and then reached out for his hand. Quietly, they walked to the sea wall and leaned against it for a few moments.

With a sudden smile, Mamoru picked her up and set her on the wall. As she squeaked in surprise, he removed her shoes, and then spun her around. Her face lit up even brighter as she realized what he was up to. A moment later, he leapt over the wall and helped her down onto the sandy beach. He held her close a moment, and then with a smile began to lead her slowly down to the ocean, her right hand in his left and her shoes in his right.

Peacefully, they strolled along the beach and watched the last sliver of the waning moon fall slowly into the ocean. Usagi frowned and shivered again as something in the sight triggered the anxiety and fear she felt in her dreams.

"Usa?" Mamoru murmured as he drew her a little closer. She tore her eyes away from the disturbing sight and looked up into her husband's curious eyes. She smiled reassuringly, but the anxiety that still filled her eyes made his heart stop. Gently, he drew her in and kissed her.

As their eyes closed and they focused only on each other, Usagi's crescent moon sigil began to glow brightly once more. Suddenly, over their heads the sky began to swirl and meld. The two lovers jumped back as a flash of bright gold/silver light flooded the beach, and a little girl screamed in fear.

Falling from the swirl in the sky, Princess Usagi screamed in fear. Suddenly, she crashed into Usagi, who lost her balance and fell. Instinctively, Mamoru reached out and caught the little princess. As the light faded, the little girl caught one glimpse of her rescuer. "Papa?" she gasped, and then threw herself tightly against his chest, arms wrapped around his neck.

end Prelude

* * *

_A/N: Please don't shoot me for the ending... We all know what happens after, right? Well, sorta. Close enough. Maybe one day, I'll begin writing the PGSM R arc, but... I admit, it intimidates me. So many characters, so many battles to plan and describe... (grimmace) I think Ree will start bugging me for it before the end of the year unless I can churn out enough stories in my manga universe to distract her. (smile)  
_

_For those more familiar with the NA Dub names:_

_Ayakashi Sisters Weird sisters or Strange sisters._

_Petz – Prisma (green hair)_

_Calaveras – Avery (red hair)_

_Berthier – Bertie (white hair)_

_Kouan – Catsy (blue/purple hair)_

_Rubeus - Rubeus_

_Esmeraude - Emerald_

_Saphir - Sapphire_

_Demand - Diamond_


End file.
